In the Family
by PinkVeelaNinja
Summary: Syrus has returning nightmares of a day back in middle school; one of his brother, and he wants to know he's not alone. WARNINGS: Rape references, Incest, Syrus/Zane or Shou/Ryou.


Keep it in the Family

By: PinkVeelaNinja

Prompt: Incest

Pairings: …Syrus/Zane…? (Angelshippers'll also find what they want. *wink, wink*

Warnings: …Incest (why am I so keen to do this? I could save it for last…)

This takes place during episode…12, I believe, where Chazz and Bastion duel? The one where Bastion sleeps in the Slifer dorm and Chazz throws Bastion's deck in the ocean? Yeah, that one.

Uh…yeah. Enjoy…?

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_Syrus walked into the house, shutting the door. "I'm home!" he called to no one in particular as he slipped his shoes and jacket off. _

"_Syrus." _

_The blue haired boy turned towards his brother who was standing behind him. "Big bro!" he ran towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him; he was back from Duel Academy for the winter break, one of the few times Syrus ever saw his brother._

_Smiling, the second year bent down to his knees to be his brother's height, hugging him back, "I'm glad to see that you're doing well."_

"_Yeah!" Syrus beamed, looking up at his brother admirably "I've been practicing, and maybe we can duel later!"_

_Zane chuckled softly, taking off his brother's hat, making snow fall lightly between them. "Maybe later." He paused, looking down at him, "Mom and dad aren't home yet."_

"_Oh they're never home by the time I get home." The smaller boy said, shrugging. "But until they do get home, can I show my new deck I've made? It's machine based, like yours!" He said enthusiastically, running towards his room as his brother stood up. _

"_Sure thing, Sy." Zane followed him, smiling as he shutting the door. "But first, can I show you something?"_

Syrus sat up abruptly in his bed at Duel Academy, gasping for breath.

"Hey Sy?" Jaden's head appeared next to him, "You okay up there?"

The blunette shook his head, still trying to regain his normal breathing pattern as he lay back down, closing his eyes.

Bastion appeared next to him. "You don't look too well. Do you have nightmares often?"

Shaking his head again, Syrus curled onto his side away from them, closing his eyes tighter, trying to block all his thoughts and images from his mind. "G-guys, I'm f-fine." Knowing they weren't convinced he said, "I get nightmares all the time. It's nothing to worry about."

"But you haven't had any before." Jaden said.

"You have only spent two weeks together." Bastion pointed out, still looking at Syrus, who was shaking under his blankets.

"True, but-"

"Would you mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to sleep at this hour." Chumley said from the topmost bunk.

Jaden smiled, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Sorry Chumley." He turned to Syrus. "You okay?"

Syrus turned to face him, putting on a fake smile and nodding. "Yeah, Jay, I think I'm good. Sorry for waking you." He turned back to the wall as he heard Bastion and Jaden get back into their beds. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night; every time the nightmare came he couldn't.

Shivering, he curled up more. He knew Zane wasn't like how he acted that day. He was…different. That whole day was different. Weeks afterward were different. Syrus wanted to talk to Jaden but he couldn't relate; he was an only child. Alexis had Atticus, but he couldn't talk to her about him since he went missing. Dismissing all thoughts, he rolled over; it was going to be a long night.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

The next day was the day Bastion and Chazz dueled; the whole deck in the ocean incident started off the morning, but Syrus was only half aware of it. The duel ended with Bastion's victory, and Chazz on the ground. It was the moment Syrus remembered _he_ had older brothers.

After the duel, Chazz left, fumed. Syrus took the advantage to slip away and follow him. Halfway to the Obelisk dorms, he realized he was being followed.

"_What?_" Chazz snapped, turning to face the small Slifer.

Syrus shrunk down even smaller as he just glared at him. "I-I was wondering if I could t-talk to you for a while…"

Glaring, Chazz turned, walking toward the dorms and Syrus followed, "About what?"

"Y-your brothers."

The Obelisk student paused a moment before looking at him, still glaring. "What about my brothers?"

"W-When you were younger, did they do anything weird to you?" he asked, tilting his head.

Instead of replying, he started walking faster, causing Syrus almost having to run to keep up. "It doesn't matter what my brothers did when I was younger. It doesn't matter what yours did when you were younger, either. You know why?" he asked rhetorically, "Because _it doesn't matter_."

The blunette winced at his words, but was destine to get an answer from him. "Did you play card games with yours?"

"Why does this matter to you?" he sneered, almost at the blue dorms.

"Did they ever make you do stuff?"

Chazz stopped, glaring at the ground. "We all have to do things in life we don't want to do. So let's keep it in the family."

"_We all have to do things in life we don't want to do, Syrus. And right now is your time. But we're keeping it in the family."_

"_What are you talking about, bro?"_

Syrus cringed at the memory, not wanting his dreams to come back. He looked up at Chazz who looked down at him a moment, nodding, and then started back towards his dorms.

The Slifer watched him go; knowing he wasn't alone made him feel better, yet worse. He sat, sighing, reassured. But the next day, the Obelisk left, leaving him alone once again. Maybe in the family is where it should've stayed.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A/N

Uh… I really don't have anything to say to this. I don't have anything against incest…but there are no good GX incest-y siblings. (*thinks about what she just wrote* dafuq…?). But I wrote it in…. *looks at clock* three hours?

*shivers* I'm now going to clean my mind with Angelshipping.

That's Game!


End file.
